Gone
by vampirelove41
Summary: What if Andy was the one that went missing not Gail? What if Gail got away and he took Andy? Based on 3x08.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

What if Andy was the one that went missing not Gail? What if Gail got away and he took Andy? Based on 3x08, One-shot

* * *

Sam arrived at the station before shift he went in to the locker to change but he'd had this odd feeling all morning after he called Andy to see if she needed a ride. She didn't answer and at first he figured she was running late but something felt off. He sat on the locker room bench and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial 1. He frowned when he was connected to her voicemail. "Hey, it's me. Late night with Peck again? Parade's about to start and, uh, you know, just wondering where you were?" _(I think he said that it was a while ago and I'm too lazy to look it up)_

He quickly changed and went off in search of Traci, who told him she hadn't heard from her that morning. Sam went in to parade and told in the back; Sam expected to see Andy race in and slide next to him. But when she didn't, he was worried. Everyone else were leaving the room when he looked at his phone and called again.

Hearing her voicemail again and became every more worried.

"Sammy, where's McNally?" Frank called out when everyone left the room.

"She's not answering her phone. I'm going to swing by her house" he replied, trying not to sound worried. Something was wrong.

Andy may be late on occasion, but she'd never missed Parade completely.

"Get her here. I gave Peck the day off, so we're down an officer and need her here," Frank ordered. He was pissed.

"Yup" Sam all but ran out to his cruiser and made his way to Andy's House.

He called her again on the way, still not getting any answer. He jogged up to her house and saw the door wide open. Pulling out his gun, he looked at the open door with caution his eyes first caught blood on the floor like someone was trying to crawl away for something. Then a broken lamp lying on the floor Sam for the first time in a long time was scared at what he was seeing.

Looking at rest of the room as he inched further in, he saw long pale legs peeking out from behind the couch. "McNally!" He fought the urge to race over to who was on the floor, knowing he had to clear the rest of the house first. He made quick work of the bedroom and bathroom, and rushed over to who he thought was Andy. Securing his gun as he knelt down. "Gail?!" Sam was in disbelief.

He glanced up and down her body, seeing that she had a cut on her arm that was bleeding and a bruised face and bloody nose. It looked like she had fallen to the ground one arm stretched out above her head that looked to be reaching for the phone. That was in arms reach.

The other lying funny it looked to be broken. Her legs bent and angled to the side. "Gail…" He placed two fingers on her neck and sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. He brushed the hair off her face and cupped her cheek. "Gail" He repeated her name.

Her eyes began to flutter and her hand flew up in defense, not knowing who was leaning over her. "Gail, it's me...it's me," he said, grabbing her wrist gently.

Her head hurt, Gail forced her eyes open and was relieved to see someone she knew. "Sam," she groaned. Then she closed them again. "Gail... GAIL... wake up Gail where's Andy?.. Gail" Gail groaned and opened her eyes again.

"The…. Guy…. Cab…. Guy….. Gone she's gone." Sam's heart broke at what Gail had said.

He gave she hand a small squeeze, and dialed Frank's number with the other. "It's Swarek. We have a situation..." He closed his eyes. "Frank, McNally is missing...Yeah, she was staying with McNally...Great, send a bus too...Thanks." He looked at Gail as he put his phone away.

"I, uh, I think I was injected with something." Said Gail she was trying to say awake but it was difficult.

She closed her eyes trying to fight through the fog and remember the night before. "I walked in the door. I …. Thought Nick was at the door so I went to answer it….. The guy grabbed me and this is was happened….." Gail closed her eyes fighting back the tears. "Andy scared him and they fought he beat her bad and he was dragging us out I got away and he just took off with Andy but by the time I got back in here I blacked out" Gail was now sobbing "I'm sorry Sam… I tried to help her but I couldn't I'm sorry please I'm sorry"

"It's ok it's ok shhhh" Sam held on to Gail carefully trying not to hurt her more then she already was.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Sam asked.

"No."

He brushed the hair off her shoulder to look at her neck. He could see a puncture wound and figured it was some kind of needle, which would make sense if the attacker had injected something into her. "Does it hurt?"

"No but I'm dizzy"

Sam looked at the clock Andy had been missing for nearly 10 hours already. Sam wanted to cry the love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gail saw the look on Sam face and she knew that it was bad Andy was gone they didn't know where she was.

* * *

My sister helped me with this she just started watch the show this season and we did this a while ago and I this we finished. One shot maybe different later on hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was scared he didn't know what to do the love of his life was missing. But there was nothing he could do but wait for Gail. She had been taken in by the doctors to see what was wrong with her.

It had been over 10 hours since it all happened and Andy was still gone. Sam though was interrupted by the doctor coming in and called "Officer Gail Peck"

Sam stood up and walked over to the doctor "Well her family is not here yet, but I'm her partner Sam Swarek" Sam was unsure of what to say so he told the truth.

"Well I'm her primary doctor. I'm Doctor Peter Thomas and we have checked over Miss Peck, we are moving her to a private room and we speak. So you can visit her in about 25 minutes. It would appear that she has a broken leg, multiple contusions to the head also a broken arm, and a heavy dose of tranquilizer in her system. We have her on pain medication so she is going to be out of it for a bit." The doctor told Sam all of this but all he could think of was Andy.

But Sam was also relived that Gail was okay. Sam went off to the side after he was done speaking to the doctor and called frank and told him about Gail. Frank was happy about the news. But they still had nothing on where Andy was. Sam didn't know if Jerry had found anything at Andy's apartment.

Sam was scared all he thought of was, was she cold? Was she scared? Did she want him? Was she hurt? Was she dead?

Sam didn't know if he would ever hold her in his arms again. Would he ever make love to her again? Would he ever see her beautiful face in the morning or see her when she goes to sleep at night? Would he ever marry her? Have children with her? Ever Say that he loved her? These were all question Sam wanted answer for but didn't have.

Sam went up to Gail's room and saw her. He pulled a chair over from the corner of the room and sat beside her and grabbed a hold of her hand. Gail's arm and leg were in a cast her face had bruises all over she looked so fragile and small.

Sam knew that if Andy didn't make it Gail would blame herself. But Sam knew that Andy wouldn't want that and Sam knew he would tell Gail it's want her fault.

* * *

Sam waited for Gail family to come and Nick before he left for the station. On the way over to the station Sam cried. The only time Sam ever cried was when his mother died and that was over 7 years ago.

Sam pulled up to the station and sat in his car and sobbed he sobbed till he couldn't cry anymore. Sam had a job to do and that was to get Andy back and he would do anything to get her back.

When Sam walked into the station, the station was going crazy trying to find a lead as to where the missing officer was. Sam saw Jerry in the room where they normally would hold parade instructing people on what to do.

"Alright Diaz find out the cab driver what company? The name everything you can and I want it now" Chris rushed to do what he was told.

"Esptein I want tapes someone had to have caught this on tapes go now" Dov rushed out.

"Shaw I need you to go over what we have and see what we missed"

"Noelle I need you to put up everything we find on this board"

With everyone doing their job Sam felt a little better but he was still scared. Jerry looked up from what he was doing and saw Sam. Jerry could see the heart broken look on Sam Face and it broke him he knew he had to find her or his find would make it.

"Sammy how's Peck?" Jerry had to make Sam think of something else.

"Ummm she fine for now he family is with her." Sam knew Jerry was trying to distract him and he was grateful. But all he wanted was Andy.

"Did you get anything yet?" asked Sam.

"Umm no I have Nash at Andy's and you heard about everyone else see if you can help anyone" Jerry knew he couldn't stop Sam from helping. Jerry knew he blamed himself for not walking her up to her house.

"Ok" Sam, Sam walked up to Oliver and asked if he needed help.

"Umm yeah brother" Oliver knew Sam was hurting but he knew he couldn't stop him from helping.

All of a sudden all the TV's in the room switched on and a live feed came through. It showed a room with a figure in the middle of the room. Sam breathing caught when his saw who it looked like.

"Hello officers of 15 division" everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. The voice came back on again "It would seem that I have one of your officers with me tonight. Miss Andy McNally." Everyone was quiet at what the man said.

"You know I'm a little mad that the blond one got away but I have a perfect substitute." The man walked up to Andy and put the camera in her face. You could see she was wake and had her mouth gagged blood dripping down her face. They could all see the fear in her eyes. "How are you my little angel are you ready to play?" the man caressed Andy's face.

Everyone could she was trying to move away but he didn't let her. Everyone was sick to their stomach at what they were watching.

"Oh Andy how beautiful you are what would your boyfriend think if I did something to you, hmmm what his name Sam was it? Oh yes it Sam" the man put the camera on its stand and walked over to Andy.

Andy was tied down to a chair there was a light shining on her. He pulled out a knife and Andy eyes grew wide she started screaming threw her gag and started wiggling. "Shhhh shhhh baby I'm not going to hurt you yet, you have too many clothes on. Let's fix that problem" Jerry started screaming for people to find the feed and they all scrambled to get a location.

The man cut Andy's clothes off and she was sitting there in her bra and underwear. Jerry turned every TV off but the one in control center. Everyone watched as the man beat Andy. Andy was screaming and trying to move away but she couldn't.

Sam was pissed he wanted to kill the man that was hurting her, he wanted to look away but he couldn't.

* * *

Andy felt cold she didn't know where she was or what happened. Andy woke up in a room with a light above her head and a gag in her mouth. That's when it all came back coming back to the apartment, finding Gail, someone grabbing her.

But after that everything went black till she woke up. Andy had a killer headache her ribs hurt they may be broken she though. Her wrists were tied behind her and she was scared. All she wanted was Sam. Her Sam her hero.

She hoped Gail told someone because she was scared that she was going to die. She knew that if Sam knew something was wrong he was looking for her, he would find her. Would she ever see his dimple smiles, kiss her? Make love to her? Say I love you to her? Would she ever get to do those things, like marry him? Have his children?

She didn't know if she would but she wanted to so bad it hurt.

Andy didn't hear it but she saw someone looking at her from across the room. It was the man that took her. Andy started wiggling to get free but it wasn't working. "Andy don't do that honey you're going to hurt yourself" said the voice to her.

Andy started crying, she cried for Sam for Traci for Gail for everyone she loved but most of all Sam. All she wanted was for Sam to walk through the doors and recuse her. But she knew better then to think that would happen.

He pulled out a camera and told her to get ready the fun is about to begin.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Well since people wanted me to continue I hope you like what I have here because I think this is good if you do like it to bad I hope you enjoy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

_Last week _

_She hoped Gail told someone because she was scared that she was going to die. She knew that if Sam knew something was wrong he was looking for her, he would find her. Would she ever see his dimple smiles, kiss her? Make love to her? Say I love you to her? Would she ever get to do those things, like marry him? Have his children?_

_She didn't know if she would but she wanted to so bad it hurt._

_Andy didn't hear it but she saw someone looking at her from across the room. It was the man that took her. Andy started wiggling to get free but it wasn't working. "Andy don't do that honey you're going to hurt yourself" said the voice to her._

_Andy started crying, she cried for Sam for Traci for Gail for everyone she loved but most of all Sam. All she wanted was for Sam to walk through the doors and recuse her. But she knew better then to think that would happen._

_He pulled out a camera and told her to get ready the fun is about to begin._

* * *

When Andy woke up she was still tie to the chair. She had passed out from the pain. She still had her underwear on and bra. _Thank god_ she thought. But she hurt everywhere, she started to look around and see what was in the room.

When she looked to her left she saw a window and there was a light shining through it. _Street light_ she thought. Now all she had to do was get out of the chair before he came back.

When she looked to her right she saw that the camera was off the red light wasn't blinking and she knew Sam had seen what happened. The only reason she knew was because the man had said it.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mmmm, let's put on a show for your boyfriend" He said and he touched Andy cheek._

_Andy tried to move away from his hand but he hit her for it. "What you don't want your boyfriend to see it well too bad" and he hit her again and turned the camera on. _

* * *

Andy whimper at the memory and she started wiggling in the chair to see what was loose. "Ahhh" she screamed her arm had to be broken and maybe a few ribs. That's when she heard footsteps he was coming back Andy had to move or she was going to die.

Andy looked around the room to see if she could see something that would cut her loose. She saw in the corner there was a pipe that was broken and had a sharp end.

She pushed with her feet but she felt a sharp pain and cried out. When she looked down he saw that her right leg looked to be at a weird angle. So she only had her left leg to help.

She was getting scared the footsteps where getting closer and she didn't know what to do. That's when the door busted open and a light shined in her face.

* * *

It had been 5 hours since he saw the video of Andy being beaten the man cut it off when he was done and said he would turn it on every 6 hours till he killed her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The man had hit Andy again and everyone jumped at her screams. _

"_Well I think that's should be good for now. But mark this, I will turn this camera on every 6 hours and start all over again till I kill her." The man shot a close up on Andy beaten and bloodied face._

"_I hope you come soon I don't think she had long" that's when the screen went black. _

_From the looks of it Andy had passed out and everyone was scrambling again to find her before it was too late._

* * *

Sam was going crazy the man had beaten her till she passed out. Sam could still hear every scream and whimper coming from her mouth. He didn't know what to do now there was no lead as to where they were.

He was scared that she wouldn't make it and he would be able to tell her he loved her. He remembers the day she told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sam and Andy had come off their shift and where walking to the car. Sam heard someone call his name and he told her to go to the car. _

_When Sam came out he saw her in the driver seat and he smiled. He walked over to the passenger's side and got in. she looked nervous she was biting her lip. _

_That's when she turned to him and shocked the shit out of him "I love you, there I said it I love you. I mean you don't have to say it back I just wanted to say that" _

_She smiled and shook her head and started the car Sam turned his head and looked out the window with a smile on his face. He was happy. _

* * *

Sam was pissed at himself he didn't say it back. Now he may never be able to say it back and that pissed him off.

"Hey I think I got something." Dov screamed across the room. Sam ran over to him along with Jerry.

"What" They both said to the rookie.

"Well I got his name and I looked him up and found his house. His name is Ross Perik he is a cabbie that lives about two hours away. He also has some mental problem so I think we should be careful he could do something to you." Sam looked at the address and ran out the door.

Sam didn't see Jerry running after him while he was screaming thought his phone.

"I want everyone at that address NOW there may be a police officer in danger there." Jerry hung up and looked at Sam his hands where white from the death grip he had on the wheel.

"Sammy it's going to be ok we will find her" Jerry said softly.

"Jerry…" Sam said in a warning tone. He didn't want to talk about Andy right now he was to piss at himself.

"Sam…" Sam cut him off.

"WHAT" he screamed "what do you want me to say I blame myself. She wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't walk her up to her house, she would have been safe or I should have told her to call someone to stay with Gail and she would have been safe in my arms. What do you want me to say?" Sam quickly looked at Jerry and looked back to the road.

"Did you know she told me she loved me? Did you?" Jerry shook his head no.

"And you know what I did what I said?" Jerry just waited for the answer.

"I didn't say anything. Nothing I said nothing to her, I could have told her I loved her but I didn't." Jerry was stomped he didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything as they drove.

* * *

What would have taken two hours took Sam about one hour he was driving like a crazy person when they pulled up outside the house he turned to Jerry.

"You look inside I'll look outside ok" he didn't wait for and answer when he shot out of the car.

Jerry walked to the front door and checked to see if it was open. To his surprise it was and that tipped him off. He slowly walked in the door with his gun drawn and looked around the house to his left was a living room with a brown couch and a coffee table and a TV.

To his right was a room that looked like an office it had a desk in the middle of it and some papers on top but it didn't look odd to him. He continued into the house he walked down the hall way and made in to the kitchen. It was a simple one with all the things one should have.

Jerry heard movement from the upstairs so he move back to the living room and walked to the stairs. But when he got there something hit him across the head and he blacked out.

* * *

Sam was out back looking to see if there were any windows that could lead to a down stairs. He had his gun drawn and was walking slowly around the house when he got to the back he saw a window but it was small and it was tinted.

Sam was pissed he couldn't see in it and couldn't hear if there was anyone in it. He started to walk back to the front of the house when he heard a loud thud.

Sam got the front of the house and grabbed his radio "Dispatch where is that backup" he waited for any answer.

The radio tried to connect back to him but there was too much static. Sam had to go in with no back up.

When Sam opened the door the first thing he saw was Jerry body on the floor he looked knocked out. Sam cursed under his breath someone was in the house.

Sam walked over to Jerry to check for a pulse. It was strong and steady he had a pretty big lump on his head so that was gave Sam some relief.

Sam got up and walked over to the living room and found nothing then he was back to the stairs and started walking up them.

But unknown to him someone was walking in the hallway toward a door. When Sam made it up stairs he found nothing in his search so he went back down stairs.

He walked slowly because he had a gut feeling there was someone still in the house. When he got back down the stairs Jerry was where he left him but he saw a door that he walked passed was open.

When Sam started to walk up to itwith his gun drawn, when someone came through it and the scene in front of him shocked and scared him to his core.

There standing at the door was Ross Perik with his arm around a beaten and batter Andy she looked terrified. Her hands were duct taped and so was her mouth. Sam didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Before Sam could speak Ross spoke in a sinister voice "Well welcome to the party officer Swarek" Ross smiled and hugged Andy closer to him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is long overdue sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy until next time. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

_He walked slowly because he had a gut feeling there was someone still in the house. When he got back down the stairs Jerry was where he left him but he saw a door that he walked passed what open._

_When Sam started to walk up to it someone came through it and the scene in front of him shocked and scared him to his core._

_There standing at the door was Ross Perik with his arm around a beaten and batter Andy she looked terrified. Her hands were duct taped and so was her mouth. Sam didn't know what to feel at the moment. _

_Before Sam could speak Ross spoke in a sinister voice "Well welcome to the party officer Swarek" Ross smiled and hugged Andy closer to him._

* * *

Andy looked up and saw that it was the cabbie coming down the stairs she tried to wiggle free but it was useless she couldn't.

"Andy it looks like we have to move now I want you to be good or I will do something I don't want to" he caressed her breast while she whimpered. Before moved behind her and untied her.

When he pulled her up to move her, her leg gave out it was broken she knew that now. He dragged her up the stairs when they got to the top the light blinded her.

She didn't see that someone was standing in front of her. When her eyes focus he noticed it was Sam she wanted to scream for joy when she saw him. But the man jabbed something cold into her side causing her to whimper in pain.

She saw Sam flinch and move his hand towards his gun. "Well welcome to the party officer Swarek" and pull her closer to him. She wanted to run to Sam and feel his strong warm arms around her but she couldn't. She just hoped someone was coming to help because she knew someone may not live through this.

* * *

Sam looked at Andy closely now and saw that her leg was at a weird angle he knew it was broken. He also saw she still had her underwear in tacked he thanked god, he doesn't know what he would do if she was raped.

He blames himself already he would kill Perik if that's what happened. But he has to get this asshole away from her so she can get help.

She had blood on her face and on my body some running down her leg. She looked so broken he had to do something before she loss to much blood.

"Ross why don't you put the gun down and let her go, we can talk." Sam knew he had to keep him talking so back up can get there.

"No Officer Swarek why don't you put your gun down or your beautiful girlfriend here will have a bullet hole." He saw Perik caress Andy she whimpered and his hand twitched to him gun again.

He wanted to kill him for touching her. But he had to do something before things got ugly. "Ok" Sam pulled his gun out of his holster and lowered it to the floor, all the while looking at Andy.

She had tears in her eyes he could see the pain the relief and love in her eyes. All he wanted to do was grab her and hold her forever. He would never let her out of his sight ever again.

He would finally tell her that he loved her and maybe put a ring her finger. But right now he can't think of that he had to think about her safety.

"Good now kick it over here." He pulled Andy closer to him and she whimpered in pain again.

Sam kicked the gun over to him and said "Can you let her go now I did what you asked let her go" Sam was pissed she was hurting.

"Mmmmm I don't know she smells so good" when he said that he sniffed her from her neck up to her hair.

Andy tried to move away from him but it hurt her more then she though. Sam took a step forward when he did that he hoped it went unnoticed. He did but he didn't have his gun so he couldn't use that he had to get him to let go of the gun.

"Ahhhhhhh" a scream ripped from Andy.

Before Sam knew it Perik was pushed forward and fell on the floor with Andy under him. Jerry was stand up and had a pan in his hand.

He had hit Perik on the head with it. Perik was still move but Sam had him pinned to the floor and away from Andy.

Sam threw in a few good hits to the head and gut. Sam cuffed him and took the guns and holstered his and put the other in his belt. When Sam searched him he had Jerry gun on him. Sam looked up and saw that Jerry had taken off his jacket and cover Andy.

She was on the floor in and ball whimpering she was in pain. It was killing Sam "Jer take him please" Sam pleaded with his friend he needed to go to Andy.

Jerry nodded and grabbed Perik and pulled him from the floor not after giving a few swift kicks to the side and gut.

Sam ran over to Andy "Babe Andy sweetie it's me Sam" when he said that she crawled closer to him. He picked her up and pulled her into his lap.

Being mind full of her injury and rocked her while she cried. She clinged to him like a monkey. Sam had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry so sorry Andy…" Sam kept on apologizing to her, while she cried in his arms.

What seem like forever is really only about 15 minutes later when back up shows up and paramedics rush inside and find the couple on the floor. They rush to their side and start to pull Andy away from Sam when she let out a blood-curdling scream "Ahhhhhhhh"

Sam quickly pulled her back into her arms and held onto her she stopped screaming when he did. One of the EMT spoke "Officer we have to look at her" Sam looked at them and nodded he knew it had to be done but he didn't know if she would let them.

"Andy sweetie they have to look at you ok?" All she did was shake her head no and moved closer to him. Sam signed "Sweetie do it for me ok please" Sam pleaded with her.

She whisper back "Don't go"

"Shhh, shhhh no I won't go I'll hold your hand ok please. They want to help you I want to help you." She looked up at him with the most innocent brown eyes and said "Promise" Sam quickly nodded.

Andy let him go but had a death grip on his vest. Every whimper and scream she made broken his heart. The EMT's put in IV's and hook her up to monitors and loaded him in to the ambulance. She didn't let go of him the whole time.

They made it to the hospital in 15 minutes and rushed into the emergency room. One of the nurses turned to him "Sir you have to leave and wait in the waiting room." Sam turned to tell Andy when she screamed again "NO SAM STAY PLEASE I WANT YOU TO STAY PLEASE" She sobbed Sam heart broke even more. Sam turned to the nurse "I'm not leaving her" and walked with them into the room.

Sam was at the head of the bed with his hands on her head talking to her and keeping her calm while they worked on her. All of a sudden Andy was having a seizure "ANDY BABE ANDY NO NO, ANDY" one of the nurse pushed him out of the room while they tried to help her when they called a blue code.

The women lowered the blinds and as Sam saw other nurses rush in with a crash cart. Sam punched the walk and put his hand on his knees and cried. He cried for all the times they spent together for not say he loved her. He just cried he needed her he would live in a world were Andy was not in. that may be selfish but that is how Sam felt so Andy needed to pull through.

"Please, Andy please babe you have to pull thought I can't live without you please" Sam whisper into his hand on the floor outside of her room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter I will see you next week maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for any mistakes_

_**Last time**_

_Sam was at the head of the bed with his hands on her head talking to her and keeping her calm while they worked on her. All of a sudden Andy was having a seizure "ANDY BABE ANDY NO NO, ANDY" one of the nurse pushed him out of the room while they tried to help her when they called a blue code._

_The women lowered the blinds and as Sam saw other nurses rush in with a crash cart. Sam punched the walk and put his hand on his knees and cried. He cried for all the times they spent together for not say he loved her. He just cried he needed her he would live in a world were Andy was not in. that may be selfish but that is how Sam felt so Andy needed to pull through._

_"Please, Andy please babe you have to pull thought I can't live without you please" Sam whisper into his hand on the floor outside of her room._

* * *

.

.

.

Sam was in the waiting room waiting for news on Andy. It had been 2 hour since she flat lined and was kicked out of her room. Where Oliver found him Oliver picked him up off the floor and brag him to the waiting room where there was a sea of blue.

Everyone was waiting for news on Andy. Someone had called Mr. McNally but she was on a cruise with his girlfriend he would get off the next stop and catch a plane back.

All Sam could do was wait, he saw all the rookie sitting together crying and pray for Andy to get better. He had told Oliver what happened and Traci had overheard and broke out in sobs. They had to sedate her Jerry was with her now in a room somewhere in the hospital.

All Sam could think about was Andy. He couldn't live without her if she dies he would die too. When she wakes up he will tell her that he loves her and that he wants her to be his wife. He wants to be the one that holds her at night the one that helps her when she is sick. The one that cares for her till her last dying breathe.

He wants her to be happy with him and watch as their kids grow up happy and grandchildren run and play. Sam wanted it all but Andy needed to pull through this or that wouldn't happen.

Sam looked at the clock for what seem like the millionth time when a doctor came in. he looked tired and worn. "Officer McNally family"

The doctor looked up from the file he had in his and watched as everyone in the room stand to their feet.

"Oh wow umm…" the doctor was shocked the room had to be filled with cops. Some in uniform some detective some in plain clothes and other that were just there.

"Ok well then I'm looking for a Sam Swarek and Tommy McNally…" the doctor looked around for the two men he called for.

When he spotted an officer stand and walk over to him "Sam Swarek"

Sam nodded his head "Hello my name is Dr. Taylor Moon, I am Miss McNally surgeon and doctor. Miss McNally was brought in with multiple injuries. She sustained multiple contusions to the head has well as swelling in the brain. We had to take a part of her skull out to help relieve the swelling to her brain. She also has multiple broken ribs in which one has punctured left her lung which caused her to flat line in the ER."

"She also has a broken leg, arm, and wrist. While repairing these injures in surgery she flat lined twice. She is in critical condition as if now. She has lost a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion, she also has a breathing tube in since her lung is recovering she is also in a medically induced coma, to help her recover. We ran a rape kit on Miss McNally also…"

Everyone held their breath when the doctor said that waiting for the answer. "That test came back negative to any signs of rape." Everyone in the room let out a sign of relief that was one good thing in this fucked up problem.

"Also Mr. Swarek were you a where that Miss McNally was caring a child." Sam mouth dropped open as did every one else's in the room.

Sam was so focus on what the doctor was saying that he didn't hear everyone around him grasp. "Is… Is the baby… baby alright?" Sam didn't know what to say his girlfriend was fighting for her life and was now pregnant with his child. Sam wanted to pass out but he couldn't do that he had to see her for himself.

"Mr. Swarek I can assume that you are the father of the baby?" the doctor wanted to make sure before he said anything.

"Yes Andy is my girlfriend" Sam nodded his head at the doctor waiting for him to answer his question.

"Well lucky the baby was not harmed at all, the baby is perfectly fine. Even with all that has happened to Miss McNally. She is as we speak being brought up to the ICU to be monitored until we slow take her off the medication. You can see her one at a time until visiting hours are over. A nurse will be right down to get you. If you have any question just go to the desk and have the nurse page me." And with that the doctor left the room to let what he had said sink in.

Sam sinks into a chair and thought about what the doctor said. His girlfriend was pregnant with his child and was laying in the ICU in critical condition. He didn't know what to do he was shocked as hell. Everyone around him was taking about what the doctor had said. They were all shocked never in a million years did they think the doctor would say that.

Sam just wanted the nurse to come in the room and take him to Andy. All he wanted was Andy. People started to leave after the doctor told them about Andy and they all knew that Sam needed to be with her. So they left promising to come and visit when they could.

All that was left in the room was Oliver and Sam "Brother I don't know what to say now" Oliver looked at his friend and saw a worried but relaxed Sam.

"She alive and that's all I can ask for now" Sam looked up and saw a nurse came in and call his name.

When he got up he hugged Oliver and told him to go home and the he would see him soon.

Sam walked over to where the nurse was and followed her to Andy's room.

"She will be out of here as soon as the doctor feels she is ready to be but you can see her whenever you want. I'll have a nurse bring in a cot for you I can tell you won't leave her" with that the nurse smiled and left the room.

Sam took a deep breath and walked into the room that held his life. When Sam saw Andy he wanted to cry she looked so broken in that bed. She had all these machine hook up to her. One on her stomach, chest and head tubes coming out of everywhere, Sam didn't know if he should touch her.

Sam walked over to her right side and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Hi baby…" Sam choked back a sob.

Sam looked down at her stomach and smiled he put his hand on it and rubbed her stomach a little. "Were having a baby sweetie, I hope it's a girl with big beautiful brown bambi eyes like yours. Once you out of this hospital I'm going to marry you and we are going to have as many babies as you want and a beautiful house and a dog named Boo Radley. Ha-ha I know I'm rambling now but we are going to be OK. I love you Andy"

With that Sam sat down in the chair next to her bed rubbing her stomach thinking about their future together. With his dimply smile on his face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Thanks for the reviews! I have one more chapter for this story but I need your help I need names I don't have a name for the baby. I also don't know what it is yet so please tell me what it should be and the name. Please put at least two names down and review them to me please and thank you! Enjoy!


	6. AN Sorry

_**A/N**_

**_I'm so sorry but I need to stop writing for a few days. I broke a few fingers and I'm in a little pain but when I get back on Monday I will update McSwaerk, Gone and When You Need Someone The Most._**


End file.
